Hey Arnold! - Yahoo Soda Love
by SharonMckellie
Summary: Arnold tries to set up the perfect date with Helga. An indoor picnic with two bottles of Yahoo Soda just might do the trick! ONE-SHOT


**This is just a quick one-shot. In this short story, Arnold and Helga are officially dating.**

 **I hope you enjoy! ;)**

Arnold ran down the stairs as quickly as he could. Helga was coming over and he wanted everything to be perfect. He ran into the kitchen and began filling a picnic basket with assortments of goodies. He had prepared two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, two pieces of chocolate cake, and the pièce de résistance: two Yahoo sodas. One couldn't go wrong with two ice cold bottles of Yahoo soda. While he was busy gathering supplies for his DATE tonight, Phil entered the kitchen.

"Well thanks Shortman. Ya saved me a piece of chocolate cake," Phil said reaching for a piece.

"Grandpa!" Arnold yelled with worry.

"Hehehe, I'm just messing with ya Shortman. I know this cake is for…uh…the girl with the pink bow and the one eyebrow," Phil said pointing to his forehead.

"Her name's Helga Grandpa. And…yes she's coming over and I want everything to be nice."

Arnold blushed. Even though he and Helga had been dating for a while now, it was still awkward. Not in a bad way. It was just that when he and Helga were on a date, Arnold was always so nervous around her. He was afraid that he would mess something up or hurt her feelings. Arnold knew just how fragile Helga could be. Her feelings could be unstable at times. Who could forget the moment in which she first told Arnold how she really felt about him?

 _"_ _You heard me pal? Love you! Who else do you think has been stalking you, filling volumes of poems about you? I love you Arnold, I've always loved you ever since I laid eyes on your stupid football head!"_

Or the time in which she had cornered him up in the crow's nest of a ship while they were in San Lorenzo looking for his parents.

 _"_ _I like you Arnold. Like thunder likes lightning. Like faces like fists. You know…like like."_

Arnold shuddered as he thought about the two incidents. Sure, she could come on strong. However, that's what Arnold liked about her. She was so passionate, driven, and outspoken.

"Hey Arnold!" Phil called out to him to awaken him from his daydreams.

"Huh," Arnold said looking at his grandpa.

"There was a knock at the door," Phil said with a smirk.

"She's here! Already?! I'm not ready! Hold on," Arnold said grabbing the picnic basket running up the stairs.

Phil began laughing. He knew what it felt like to be young, naïve, and in love. As he began walking from the kitchen to the front door, the knocking grew more and more persistent.

"All right! I'm coming, I'm coming!"

The boarding house door opened and there stood none other than Helga Pataki. She was dressed in her usual attire: a pink dress, pink bow, and red sneakers. The only thing different about her was that Phil could have sworn that he almost saw a smile appear on her face.

"Come on in, Arnold's upstairs. I think he's got a surprise for ya."

Helga rolled her eyes. Her outward appearance revealed that she couldn't care less, but inside she was swooning. _A surprise? From Arnold? Oh, my love…I think I might die._ As she ascended the stairs, her heart began pounding. Once she reached the long hallway and saw the stairs to Arnold's room, it began beating even faster. The first step on Arnold's stair steps squeaked loudly, but she didn't let that stop her. She ran up them as quickly as she could and didn't even bother knocking because of her excitement. When she opened the door, she saw Arnold still setting up their "picnic" together. He had a blanket spread out on the floor along with the sandwiches, cakes, and bottles of Yahoo soda arranged nicely. Arnold was busy lighting candles and hadn't even noticed that Helga had entered the room.

"Ow," he said shaking his finger. Apparently, he had burned his finger a little from lighting the candles.

Helga smiled. Once Arnold looked up and saw her standing there he blushed; hoping that she hadn't seen what had just occurred.

"Hi." That was all he could get out.

"Hi," Helga replied back.

"So, um…let's dig in," He said sitting down and patting the floor next to him.

Helga sat down next to him. As they both began enjoying their sandwiches, the room grew strangely quiet. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Arnold spoke.

"How's the sandwich?" Okay so it wasn't the most interesting thing to say.

"Good," Helga replied.

Then, the two began chewing some more. Their luncheon was very quiet except for the occasional fork hitting the plates when they began eating cake. Arnold looked over at Helga. Was this a stupid idea? Is an indoor picnic even popular anymore? Maybe they should have just gone to the movies or something.

"Arnold?"

Arnold looked at Helga. She had his attention.

"This was really nice of you…to do this for me."

"Really? I thought you wouldn't like something like this. It's too simple."

Helga placed her hand on Arnold's hand.

"No Arnold. It's perfect."

Arnold smiled at her. Then, he grabbed his bottle of Yahoo soda and Helga grabbed hers.

"A toast to a lovely evening," he said.

Their glasses clinched together. After they each took a sip, Helga couldn't resist.

"Evening? Since when did you turn into a 40s movie star football head?"

Arnold smirked. Okay, so that was a kind of corny thing to say, but hey…who cares? As the two stared at one another, Arnold noticed that Helga was leaning in for a kiss. His heart pounding, Arnold leaned in as well. Once their lips were together…BOOM! Sparks were flying and the two didn't want the kiss to end. While still kissing Helga, Arnold remembered something. He had forgotten about one of the most important things on their date. _I'll just keep kissing her. What she doesn't know won't hurt her._

With the pair's lips still interlocked, Arnold slowly moved his hand behind him and grabbed his remote control that laid on this bedroom floor. With a flick a button, jazzy music began to play. It fit well with the aroma of romance in the air. Helga noticed the music right away but still wouldn't stop kissing Arnold. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the long lip-contact ceased.

"Sorry. Sometimes I get carried away," Helga apologized.

"It's okay," Arnold smiled.

"I CAN HEAR THAT MUSIC FROM DOWN HERE SHORTMAN. I WASN'T BORN YESTERDAY. DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON UP THERE," Phil yelled from the hallway.

Busted. Arnold and Helga looked at one another.

"Guess we gotta head back downstairs," he said.

"Oh well, it was fun while it lasted," Helga smirked.

As the pair stood up together and blew out the candles, Arnold hoped that this small get-together would remain in Helga's memory forever. He knew he wouldn't forget it so easily.

END

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a comment, review, and I take requests as long as they are appropriate content! LOL ;)**


End file.
